A day off
by Yellowmiki98
Summary: Short story about an event that happens during those 21 years prior to wings like snow
1. Chapter 1

Jack sighed. Tooth was busy. Bunny was busy, sandy was busy and sandy was busy. Lost in his thoughts he didn't notice Patrick the leprechaun looking up at him saying his name. "JACK." "wha-huh...oh hey pat. ""Hey jack." He climbed up the trunk of the tree jack was in and sat down on the same branch as jack. "So you going to the carnival this Friday?" "Would but the guardians arranged a meeting. I don't understand it. They are suppose to protect the wonder, hope, dreams, and memories of the children but they don't get out enough to experience their centers for themselves." "Well man I think you should bring em along. Y'know. Hopefully I'll see ya the the carnival." "Bye." Patrick left jack with his thoughts. Finally coming to a decision jack flew off.

"North...North...NORTH." "Hey jack how are you." "Good listen can we have a quick meeting?" "Um I guess... why?" "It's a surprise." "Well I just want to make sure your not pulling a prank on anyone." "I'm not...trust me." "O..oh okay fine." North went and activated the northern lights. Five minutes later the rest of the guardians had shown up. "Ey mate. What's this about." Bunny said to north. "Eh don't know jack requested a meeting." Everyone looked at where jack was sitting." He look really eager to start. He patted the seat next to him. Sandy shrugged and sat down. The rest followed. "So what's this about mate?" "Well okay I'm going to get straight to the point... you guys work to much." Every one started laughing. "This ...this is what this is about? Seriously. Listen jack we are guardians. That's what we do. We work to put wonder and hope into the world. We work to give the children dreams and memories. It's just what we do." "I know but you guys work so hard when was the last time you had fun?" "Listen mate I know your the guardian of fun and it's your job to get others to have fun to but we don't have the time to have fun so let's leave it at that." "But..." bunny silenced him with a look. Jack started to pout. "Well I guess since we're already here we can report yes?" "Yeah that sounds good." A half an hour later jack flew from the window scheming.


	2. Chapter 2

He would get the guardians to have fun even if it caused his destruction. He landed in the middle of his pond and sat down. He put his head in his hands frustrated. He stayed there trying to figure out how to get the guardians to experience their centers as well as his. Soon it was nightfall and sandy made his rounds. When jack saw the dream sand he got an idea. Smiling he started putting together his plan.

The next night jack waited on a rooftop for sandy to make his rounds. When the first trail of dream sand appeared he reached his hand out to touch it. His hand skimmed it and snatched a hand full of the sand up and sprinkled it into a a small sack the size of his hand. He put a little more in and flew off to find sandy.

Sandy had just reached the outskirts of burgess when he saw a speck of white and blue headed his way. Smiling he directed his cloud of dust to expand enough for jack to land. "Hey sandy." Jack said. Sandy just nodded and finished giving dreams to the houses closest to him. He started moving on when jack spoke up. "Hey sandy do you think you could maybe show me how you create the balls of dream sand?" Sandy turned to him and nodded. He scooped up a little bit of his cloud and motioned for jack to do the same. Jack did so and watched as sandy swirled the sand around a little and looked to jack to do the same. Jack looked at the ball of sand In sandy's hand and gulped. He swirled the ball in his hands as he saw sandy do but the sand just fell through his hands. He looked at sandy ashamed and saw sandy was laughing. He scowled and tried again... to the same result. He growled as sandy returned his work but jack would not give up. He tried again always the result was the same. He finally after five hundred sixty two tries he managed to get the sand to form a ovalish sphere. He smiled and tapped sandy's shoulder. Sandy turned around and started laughing silently. Jack confused looked his hand and saw that the only thing left of his sand ball was a pile of sand. Angry he threw the sand into the distance and sat down. Sandy sat down next to him and symbols appeared above his head. "You think your the only one who can form the sand?" Sandy nodded and more symbols appeared. "Everyone else can only sprinkle it around?" Sandy nodded again. Jack nodded and thanking sandy he flew away. Sandy watched him as he disappeared into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

_**so sorry to keep you all waiting. First quarter just ended and I had to bring my grades up. Anyways thanks for waiting enjoy**_

After jack flew off he flew to Russia where he knew one of his friends resided. He flew to the woods outside Moscow and started walking around. "Talia...Talia...TALIA." "Jackieeeee." Something leapt out of the woods and tackled him to the ground. "I told you taly my names jack not Jackie. " "but jackieee." He cut her off with a look. All of a sudden he burst out laughing and she joined in. "I hate you so much." He said still laughing. "I know. Now whatcha need?" "How could you think I haven't just come to enjoy your wonderful presence?" She gave him a look that said " I know you jack." Jack held up his hands in surrender and smiled. "I need you to help me get the guardians to experience my center." "Your center?" "Yeah you know fun." "Ooh." Yeah so whatcha say?" "Sure this should be fun." "Good." "What's your first plan of action?" " I need you and bête tonto to mock fight." "But I cant stand that guy all he does is play pranks on people and he can never be serious." "And How is that any different than you." Lost for words and a comeback Talia just ignored her and rose Into the air. "You comin' or not?" "Fine." Talia two rose Into the air her daughter the north wind embracing her. "Yeah yeah nord nice to see you too."

 _ **SORRY AGAIN FOR MAKING YOU WAIT AND I KNOW THIS IS SHORT I REALIZE THE LAST THREE HAVE BEEN TOO BUT THATS HOW I HAD IT WRITTEN BEFORE. SIDE NOTE NORD IS French FOR NORTH. TALIA IS SUPPOSED TO BE FRENCH AND IS SUPPOSED TO BE A SPIRIT OF WIND AND THE MOTHER OF THE FOUR WINDS. THANKS AGAIN**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**HEY GUYS SO TO MAKE UP FOR THE LONG ILL DOUBLE POST ENJOY**_

They went to St. angels were they knew bête would be and split up they found him a couple of minutes later pulling a prank on some poor mortal. "BÊTE." Jack yelled over the spirits laughter. "He is so annoying." Talia complained. Jack just shook his head and putting a finger to his lips he turned towards the laughing spirits quietly he flew up to the spirit of April fools and tapped him on his shoulder. The spirit whirled around his eyes wild and what looked like a foam sword materialized in his hands. After realizing whom it was he smirked and his sword disappeared replaced with a regal looking scepter. He tipped the scepter towards the two spirits and grinned. "Jack...Talia. How may help you on this wonderfully wonderful prank full day." "Listen so I feel the guardians work too much," "they do go on." "Well I want to bring them to the festival that's supposed to happen in a week but they won't go on their own." "Oh so let me guess you need me to mock fight with Talia and when your ready you'll do something to get them to come." "Yeah...uh how did you know." "Dude did you forget?" "Forget wha-," jack slapped his hand to his head "of course when someone says your name no matter how far away you are you can eavesdrop on them or in this case us." "No duh." "Well will you help us?" Talia asked "Yeah why not when are we gonna do it." "I was thinking next Wednesday. I'll tell them your fighting and need to be sorted out before a child gets hurt they will come and then when they are breaking up your fight I'll sprinkle Sandy's dust on them and the three of us will load them into the sleigh. You guys won't be needed after that so you can leave the rest to me." "Sounds like a plan." "Yeah I can't wait."

A Week later

"NORTH." "What is it jack." "I need your help." A panting jack said "with?" "Well it might take both of us as well as the rest of the guardians." "I'll call them." A couple minutes later the guardians where sitting around the round table in the middle of the meeting room looking at jack. "I know you all are busy but... two of my friends are fighting." "So why did you need to call us Into this?" Bunny asked looking more than a little annoyed. "Well you see they are the spirits of the wind and April fools day. When they fight well lots of innocents can get hurt. They won't listen to me." "Fine we'll go and help you break up the fight." North said getting up and striding over to Phil the yeti. North and Phil exchanged a few words while tooth assigned baby tooth with the task of directing the other fairies while they were gone. Phil and baby tooth both knew of jacks plan and agreed eagerly. Bunny just had to trust in his sentries to watch over his eggs for him. Jack strode down the hall alongside the guardians barely able to contain his excitement that his plan was working. They arrived in Moscow not long after. On the outskirts of the giant city they spotted two spirits pushing each other. "Bête... Talia stop it." "Jack tell Talia to back off and let me prank these guys." "No bête you can't do it you'll ruin my work." "And whats that? Blowing a small breeze around?" "No for your information I actually have a actual job." "Oh and I repeat what's that?" "I bring a cold breeze to the warmer places and a warmer one to the colder ones. I have to make sure Sud Ouest Nord and est don't get into a fight. I have to calm and create hurricanes and twisters. I have to-" "are you done yet?" Talia just scowled at bête. "pourquoi dois-je faire face à cet imbécile" "What did you say." Bête asked scowling. Talia just looked at him smugly and said. "pourquoi dois-je faire face à cet imbécile." "What?" "You know someone with a French name should be able to understand French." "I'm only a quarter French I was born in America and learned Spanish." "I can understand why you mother named you BÊTE." "It was a mistake." "Sure it was.." scowling bête stuck his tongue out. The guardians had landed and where getting out of the sleigh. They didn't notice jack slipping away from them into the forest where he had stashed his dream sand. Grinning he had nord pick him up and carry him over the guardians heads.


	5. Chapter 5

He whispered bête's name and watched as bête looked up to subtly peek at him. They increased their arguing to the point where they summoned their minions to wage a mini war around them. And despite the minions small size they where surprisingly strong. Trees where knocked over and the ground upturned. Over the noise jack could vaguely hear Talia tell bête "at least my name doesn't mean stupid stupid." Jack chuckled and opened the sack of sand letting it float on the wind into the guardians eyes. Bunny was the last one to get hit. Before he was hit though he saw the others fall to the ground and turned to look up at jack. He growled and was about to pounce when nord threw the sand into his eyes. Talia and bête instantly stopped fighting and help jack move the guardians into the sleigh. "Thanks now if you guys want to head over I'll meet you there."

SOMEWHERES OF THE COAST OF IRELAND

Bunny awoke in the sleigh to see his companions asleep. He looked around but didn't recognize the forest they were in. He felt eyes on him and saw jack hovering in the air above them. Aster scowled as jack flew down a bit more his eyes never leaving bunny's face. He finally touched the ground and looked around before walking over to the other guardians and carefully shaking them awake. "What...what happened?" Tooth asked still a little groggy. "Da where are we?" "Your in the pixie forest off the coast of Ireland. "How did we get here?it's impossible to get here and you need special permission and a guide!" Tooth cried confused. "Hold up mates your forgetting to ask one question. Not why are we here but how are we here the last thing I remember is breaking up a fight in Moscow between jacks two friends." "Yeah that's right.. how did we get from Moscow to Ireland?" "Oh easy. I sprinkled you with dream sand and brought you here." Jack said leaning on his staff. "But why jack we need to get back to work." They all slowly started to shuffle back into the sleigh. Jack whistled and the reindeer detached themselves from the sleigh and flew off into the woods. "JACK GET BACK HERE YOU BLOODY SHOW PONY." Jack landed a little ways away and looked behind him. Seeing that the guardians where following He slung his staff over his shoulders and continued walking. The guardians ran after him but found that no matter how fast they went they just couldn't seem to catch up to him. After a bit jack would start disappearing before reappearing five feet away. The guardians lost sight of him multiple times before they found he had disappeared entirely. They waited to catch a glimpse of him but didn't see neither a speck of pristine white hair nor a thread of his periwinkle blue hoodie. Bunny cried in frustration while tooth attempted to fly upwards above the trees but found an invisible force stopping her from flying to high. Sandy's sand creatures deconstructed as soon as they hit the barrier and bunny couldn't create any tunnels. When north looked for one of his snow globes he found there weren't any in his coat pockets. They heard a whistle and looked around. Fifteen feet away they caught a glimpse of white hair and a blue sweater juggling multiple snow globes. Then without warning he took off in the woods disappearing once guardians who had ran after him stopped looking around. Tooth spotted in the distance blue and white lights and zoomed after them causing the others to follow her. The lights led them through the woods and into a clearing. What the guardians saw caused them to freeze in their stops. Before them was a well lit clearing packed full with spirits of all shapes and sizes.

 _ **HEY GUYS SO I DECIDED I WOULD POST WHAT I HAVE SO FAR. I WONT BE ABLE TO POST ANYMORE OF WLS (WINGS LIKE SNOW) BECAUSE ONE I NEED TO FIND MY NOTEBOOK IT HAS MY STORY IN IT ALONG WITH THE SEQUEL AND TWO ITS THE SECOND QUARTER OF SCHOOL AND I FEEL I DIDNT DO TO WELL LAST QUARTER GRADE WISE SO I DECIDED I WAS GOING TO FOCUS A BIT MORE ON SCHOOL. ITS ALSO THE QUARTER OF MY TENTH GRADE MIDTERMS AND I WANT TO DO WELL ON THEM SO I WOULDNT COUNT ON ME POSTING TOO MUCH IN THE UPCOMING WEEKS. I WILL TRY BUT I MAY NOT BE ABLE TO. SORRY IN ADVANCE. IM DEFINITLY NOT GIVING UP THE STORY BUT IT WILL TAKE SOME TIME. THANKS AND HOPED YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. AND PLEASE REVEIW. I FIND ENCOURAGEMENT IN THE REVEIWS ALONG WITH SUGGESTIONS AND IT HELPS A LOT. LIKE YOU WOULDNT EVEN BE ABLE TO GUESS HOW MUCH HELP IT IS.**_


	6. Chapter 6

p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"There was spirits from China, Japan, Greece and many more. Jack watched as the guardians emerged from the woods and froze. He chuckled silently and flew off into the crowd to find some chocolate ice cream. Once the guardians over came their shock they walked forward into the throng of people holding hands so as to not lose one another. They walked around for a while until they reached the booths. "Fresh beef stroganoff. You there. Fellow in the red jacket." North turned towards the voice pointing at himself. "Yes you would you like some fresh beef strogan- North?" North stopped dead in his tracks. "Mariah?" The woman nodded and leaped out of her booth to embrace her oldest friend. "North who is this woman?" Bunny asked irritation coating his voice. "Bunny be nice." Tooth scolded. "Well we cant waste time talking to old friends. We need to find jack." "Jack Frost?" "Yeah have ya seen him?" Mariah looked behind them and saw the very same spirit they were looking for. He was waving his hands frantically and making a slicing motion over his throat. Smirking Mariah looked to the guardians and shook her head. "Sorry I don't believe I have. But most times you can find him on the dance floor." "spasibo, Mariya, spasibo tebe bol'shoye." "vash privetstvennyy nikolos. vsegda priyatno videt' tebya. udachi" they walked away without another word. "Oh yeah north we never did catch her name." Tooth said flying next to the Cossack. "Her name dis Mariah clause. She es my sister. Has been since time as Cossack. Always will be." "Oh." "Com'on mates we need to find jack." They went in the direction of the music and soon found themselves on the edge of a dance floor that was pack full. They scanned the dance floor but couldn't see any heads that looked like they may belong to their youngest member. Plunging into the sea of bodies they didn't notice the white haired spirit trailing them. Jack plunged in after them. /p 


	7. Chapter 7

HEY GUYS! SORRY ABOUT THE FONT MY IPADS BEING WACKY. SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG I WISH I COULD TELL YOU WINGS LIKE SNOW WILL BE UPDATED SOON BUT I STILL CANT FIND MY NOTEBOOK THAT CONTAINS BOTH THE STORY AND SEQUEL. IM LOOKING BUT CANT PROMISE ANYTHING. ALSO DOES CAN YOU GUYS DO ME A FAVOR AND READ MY STORY"AN ODD OCCURANCE." IF YOU HAVENT ALREADY, AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK I HAVENT BEEN ABLE TO UPDATE BECAUSE...WRITERS BLOCK! PLEASE IF YOU HAVE AN IDEA COULD YOU MAYBE WRITE A CHAPTER AND SOMEHOW SEND IT TO ME ILL BE SO GRATEFUL. ILL GIVE YOU CREDIT AND ALL. THANKS AND ENJOY

As jack followed the guardians he caught sight of an all to familiar head of deep blue locks. Panicking jack fled from the dance floor. He flew into the bordering woods. He settled down in a tree and brought his legs up to his chin rocking back and forth trying to control his breathing. Not to long after he heard a familiar voice yelling his name. "U...u...up h..er..e" he stuttered while silently cursing himself for the stutter. Talia soon joined him along with bête. "Jack are you okay?" "Y...ye..ah." "No your not man." "Bêtes right jack we haven't heard you stutter since you know who." "I... I think I saw him." "Here?" "Y..yeah he was on the dance floor." "Oh he should know he's not allowed here." "He must have snuck in." "Yeah well he won't be sneaking out. He'll be in to much pain to be able to even move." "Guys please d...don't. " "don't what jack." Bête asked "Hurt him." "After all he did to you you expect us to not go after him?" Bête asked shocked "Yes." "Fine." Talia said surprising bête and jack. "What...But Talia." "No bête. Jack said he didn't want us to go after him. so we will honor our friends wishes." Her tone left no room for argument. Talia jumped from the tree a second later followed by bête. When they were almost out of the woods Talia stopped and turned to bête. "How's your voice?" Bête was confused for a second before his face lit up in realization. Slowly a grin crossed his face. "Good."

The guardians had felt the cold wind sweep past them but didn't realize it was because of the winter spirit they were trying to track down. Thirty minutes went by before they saw a stage. On it were two spirits. One was wearing a turquoise toga while the other was wearing a pale blue toga. Around the seconds spirit's head was a headpiece of silver star. In the very center resting on her forehead was a golden moon. Her hair seemed to be a mixture of browns blacks and silver. Her skin was a pale olive like color. The first spirit had rich tan skin and chocolate brown hair. She was by far the prettiest woman they had ever seen. "Hello everyone. Some of you may have already recognized us but for those who haven't we are Artemis and Aphrodite. Normally we don't attend these sort of things but we were convinced by the hosts and creator. Now without further ado we will be singing 'goodbye forever'."

(START SONG HERE)

The guardians just stood there gawking at the two spirits... no goddesses. Every one around them started dancing tossing the guardians around. Finally they recovered and started pushing through the crowd once more. "Hey watch where your going." Someone said after being roughly pushed aside by bunny. "I'm so sorry ma'am wait your Talia." Tooth said turning to the woman. "Hey do you know where jack is?" Someone around Talia stepped forwards pushing Talia behind her. She had long flowing red hair that reminded tooth of fire eyes as green as grass and skin that looked to be formed from dirt. "Why do you want to know?"


	8. Ch 8

_"Flora it's ok." Talia said placing a hand on floras shoulder. "Flora as in Flora flower? Like mother nature's daughter?" Another girl who looked just like Flora stepped forwards pulling Flora next to her. "Why do you want to know?" "Fauna be nice." All of a sudden the music stopped causing them to look forwards the stage. The two goddesses stepped off and handed the mic to a girl with tan skin and flowing red hair. "Hello y'all I'm Delphine flame. Y'know she who lives under the volcano. And I will be singing the song glorious. "_

 _(START SONG HERE- glorious)_

 _they turned back to each other. "Hey guys I found him let's go." Bête said flying over on a small wakeboard that barely had any room for his feet. "Who did you find? Did you find jack?" "No tooth fairy. Now please leave Us be." Flora said rudely. Tooth looked offended but left in hopes of finding her friends. "Flora you didn't have to be so rude." "I'm sorry but the fact that she could dare to act like she cared about jack when they ignored him for three hundred years. Where were they when he was in that abusive relationship? Where were they when he was walked through countless times. Where were they when the moon never answered?" "I know I know. But we have to find him." Talia said turning to bête. "Where is he?" "Come on." They followed bête until they saw a familiar head of pure blue locks. They stopped five feet away and started spreading a message through the crowd. After they finished they flew for the stage. From the stage they watched as the message spread and the person it was meant for started pushing his way to the stage. Delphine finished her song just as he made it to the stage. "I'll be right back." Bête said flying off. A couple minutes later he came back with three others. The seven of them huddled in a circle and whispered their plan. They finally came to an agreement and separated. Four of them disappeared into the crowd while Flora, fauna and Talia stayed behind. The three of them walked up to the stage and introduced themselves. They then started singing._

 _(START SONG HERE- PRAYING)_

 _The three on the stage split the lyrics between them changing the lyrics slightly so that whenever they were supposed to reference to themselves they changed it so they were talking about a man. When they got to the chorus voices sounded from the crowd singing along. The voices surrounded an unfortunate blue haired spirit while the crowd backed away realizing the singers weren't singing for them but to send a message to the spirit. The poor spirit realized this also and tried escaping but was stopped by the singers. The group came to the end of their song and keeping an eye on him went to the stage to bow._


	9. AN ado

Hey guys,

so I'm sorry to say that I'm gonna have to take a break from the stories though I refuse to abandon them. They are my babies and I won't let them go. Now the reason for this is midterms are next week and I want to do the best I can also one acts are starting up and I'm in tech so if I wasn't taking a break I would definitely not write too much because... well I'm a drama nerd and would concentrate most of my energy towards drama soooooo Yeah. But if you don't mind I would like to ask a favor of some of you... you don't have to it's just there's an author her username is Sofie rose and she just barely published a new story now you don't have too but if some of you could check out her new story Always, no matter what i would be so happy. Thanks. Like I said you don't have too I just would appreciate it. Bye

-Yellowmiki out


	10. Chapter 9

Jack had been gathering his thoughts and pushing his emotions down deep when he thought he heard what sounded like an angry song. Confused he jumped off the branch and started making his way out of the forest. No one should be singing angrily that wasn't the carnival was for. It was for those going through a hard time to have a place to come and relax. He reached the edge of the crowd and floated up. What he saw surprised him. There on the stage were his friends Talia, Flora and fauna. They were singing praying. He had a an inkling as to why but he still he looked in the crowd. He located the blue hair and gulped. The song came to a stop and spirits, all of them he recognized as his friends, swarmed from around HIM and flocked to the stage. They took a bow and left. Jack tracked them to the food stands. Watching them a bit he returned to the forest.

The guardians where surprised when they saw Talia, Flora and fauna singing praying with many other spirits singing the chorus in the crowd. It looked looked they were surrounding a spirit. The song ended and the singers went to the stage to take a bow. They dispersed into the crowd. The guardians made to follow when a puff of smoke appeared on the stage. A spirit who looked to be about twenty years of age stepped out of the smoke. He smiled at the audience. "Hello ladies and gentlemen. Thanks for coming tonight. I know you are eager to see the creators performance but before we can see them we have a couple more performers. Including the hosts of the carnival the...Well why don't you just meet them." He said and the guardians could see the sly smirk on his face. He disappeared in another puff of smoke. He was replaced by tons of twinkling lights. Before the music started someone created a big screen so every one in the audience could see the performers. They were the pixies of the forest. They all had tiny microphones in their hands.

(START THE SONG HERE. The great divide)

The pixies started singing about the great divide of the winter seasonals and the warm weather seasonals.

By the end of the song nearly everyone had tears In their eyes including the guardians. A couple of times a winter pixie would fly forward and create a snowflake sending it out into the crowd. One of them found its way to the guardians. It landed in bunny's paw. The guardians surrounded it and watched as it danced in his palm. When it's dance ended it laid down and melted. Before it melted though they saw a symbol knowing that the snowflake was meant for them a gift from their youngest. All of a sudden they heard a cry of fright. They looked at each other before running or in tooth and Sandy's case flying in the direction of the cry. They noticed that ahead of them jacks friends. Bunny growled and increased his speed determined to get there before them. Talia some how noticed and made the wind pick her group up and fly them there. They arrived in a small clearing not to long later. They instantly saw jack but what was above him scared them considerably. Above him was the blue haired spirit grinning down at jack. Before any of the guardians could do anything the spirit was blown backwards into a tree before the tree wrapped its branches around him. He snarled at flora and fauna as they approached him. Bête and Talia went over to jack and righted him before fussing over him. Tooth started approaching but a glare from bête held them back. "What the hell? What where you thinking? First you go come to the festival even though you are not welcome then you track down jack and try assaulting him?" Talia asked stepping away from jack and walking up to a tied down spirit. "I thought we made ourselves clear, Marvin, you are no longer welcome anywheres near here or within 100 feet of jack for that matter." She growled. "Why do I have to listen to you? Let's let my snowbird speak for himself." "He is not your-" "bête no." Jack said the stutter from a couple minutes ago no where's in his voice. Jack opened his mouth and started singing (ME AND MY BROKEN HEART, PLAY SONG) jack froze the restraints containing Marvin. Everyone was stunned all for a different reason. Marvin was shocked that jack was standing up to him, Talia, bête, flora and fauna were stunned that jack was actually singing he hadn't sung for a while ever since he had escaped the horrible relationship he had been in, the guardians were shocked that jack could even sing. Not long after Marvin started singing his voice mixing with jacks (human/ rag.n.bones play song) Jack would just shake his head and blast Marvin with a icy wind or throw a block of ice at him. When both were done Marvin was frozen in a block of ice his head was the only body part that was left unfrozen. Jack looked at Marvin before nodding and flying off. When he was gone everyone snapped back to reality. Talia was red in the face when she looked at Marvin. She walked up to him and drew her arm back but was stopped by flora. "Love stop." "Flo, I won't sit by and let this poor excuse of a spirit keep harassing jack." "I know hun, don't worry we won't let him get off easily. But I don't think physical pain is what he needs." Flora said smirking at Talia. Seeing her smirk Talia smirked stepping back and looking back at her friends. They had matching smiles on their faces. Flora stepped back to stand next to fauna and all four of them concentrated pointing at Marvin. A pentagram appeared under him glowing red,green,brown and a dark blue. Vines sprouted from the ground entangling Marvin before pulling him down into the ground. The guardians snapped out of their shock and tried to step in to stop the group but a barrier of energy surrounded the group making it impossible to break through. When the barrier disappeared Marvin was now gone imprisoned in a small earthen room and the four of jacks friends were smiling. "Hey What was that for?" Bunny demanded. The group turned their cold gaze on them before Talia walked up to bunny and getting in his face. "Listen here rabbit and listen good. I don't trust you...we don't trust you. But jack for some reason does. Now if I so much as hear that you touch him in anyway that could be considered violent I will hunt you down and make you regret even knowing your name. Am I understood?" Bunny clearly shaken nods "Yes ma'am..." "good that goes for all four of you." With that said Talia joined her friends slinging her arm around floras shoulders before walking off laughing between themselves. The guardians definitely were shaken. "That lady is intense." Bunny murmured. The others mumbled their agreement. They looked to where they saw Jack disappear and making up their mind walked in that direction.


	11. Chapter 10

When the four of them arrived back to the party Talia said goodbye and went for the stage. When she arrived she was handed a mic and walked up to the stage. When she got up on the stage the stage was dark no lights shining or anything. The four winds swirled around her efficiently changing her outfit from the skin tight green sweatshirt, brown leggings and skirt to a shimmering green skin tight dress. Talia took a deep breath before nodding to the lights. They nodded back and started getting ready. Talia opened her mouth and started humming. (Blown away play song now) a spotlight shone on her and the crowd gasped at the sight of her but Talia only had eyes for a red haired girl with bright green eyes. They held eye contact throughout the song. Flora went as far as to blow kisses to Talia smiling when she caught them and blew them back at her. When this happened everyone would Aww causing Talia and flora to blush. Towards the end she made eye contact with bête and fauna. They nodded and went off in search of jack.

Jack was shocked. He had stood up to Marvin. Something he thought he would never be able to do. Jack took a shaky breath. The north wind blew around him bringing with it came a distant tune. It was sweet but also melancholy. Jack started humming along with the wind. Soon the humming turned into singing. Jack made the song up as he went.

"Alone in the world.

No place to call home.

Then you come along to show me the way

You were all I knew

Leading me through thick and thin

Giving me an idea of what I wanted

La la la la

If only I knew how much it would hurt when you

Ruined it

You ruined it

Broke my heart

then you broke me.

I'll never be the same

I tried so hard to hide

Hide my heart

But you come back again and again

Leave me alone

Your voice haunts me

You face appears every Where's

I can't stand it

Just leave me alone

Just leave me alone

Alone

Leave me alone

With only the wind for company

You hurt me more than you help

I hate this feeling you give me

Just leave me alone

I never needed you or anyone

Leave me alone!

Alone

Alone again

With only the wind for company

I will ride it to the ends of the earth to escape

Escape from you

Just leave me alone!"

At some point while he sang jack had hopped from the tree he was sitting in and started walking around. A twig snapped behind him and jack jumped before turning around to see Bête and fauna.


	12. Chapter 11

"Hey guys."

"Jack..." bête started

"That was beautiful!" Fauna cut in running to jack and hugging him.

"Thanks... I guess. So I'm guessing you want me to go back?" "Yeah um it almost time." "I'm not sure I want to this year." "Jack..." "I'm sorry guys but I'm not in the mood. I failed. The guardians aren't having fun which is why I brought them here...I don't think I can do it." Bête snapped his fingers and the wind picked up bringing with it once more.

(START LESS THAN PERFECT)

At the end of the song jack had tears streaming down his face. They hugged unknowing of the figure in the trees watching him. Pink Eyes filled with tears before the owner flew off. The three of them all feeling happy flew off. When they arrived at the dance floor Cupid was on the stage. "Would Jack Frost join me on stage?" She asked locking eyes with jack. Uncertainly jack flew up too her aware of all the looks that followed him. When he arrived at the stage the first thing Cupid did was envelope him in a hug before whispering "you helped once now it's my turn to repay that debt." Stepping away she turned to the audience. Looking out at the crowd she saw threads of color binding everyone to each other. She closed her eyes before opening them again blocking out all the different colors except one...pink. She followed with eyes one thread that lead from a tall pale figure with auburn hair and green eyes too jack. She grinned before nodding to the musicians. Music played and Cupid started singing. (Play mr lonely here)

As she sand Cupid danced around jack before flying into the crowd and grabbing the hand of the a certain auburn haired spirit. She flew him to the stage where she dropped him into the arms of jack. Grinning she pulled out her bow and shot the two with her most special arrows. These arrows where different from the normal ones instead of forcing love onto someone they made the victims hearts open and gave them the courage to admit their feelings. However they took a bit to work. Smiling Cupid ended her song and bowed to the audience. Looking back at the couple she smiled when the two shook hands smiling shyly. Feeling satisfied Cupid waves to the crowd and disappeared in a swarm of love bugs. The guardians and jacks friends along with the mystery spirits friends pushed their way too the stage and helped the two down. Jack embraced the spirits friends happily. "Jack who is this?" "Hmm? Oh um these are my fellow seasonal's there's Merida spirit and embodiment of summer, rapunzel spirit and embodiment of spring and then um I never have seen him in person before but then there's hiccup embodiment and spirit of autumn." Jack said growing nervous. Talia stepped forward "jack are you ready?" "No um not yet... Merida and rapunzel asked to sing a song." "Fine but the crowds are getting impatient." "Jack what's going on?" "You'll see soon kangaroo." Jack said slyly before flying away. The seasonals and jacks friends laughed at jacks attitude before the red head and golden haired girl jumped onto the stage. "Hello everyone...um we would like to sing you all a song. For this song though we will need the pixies and four winds to join us." Rapunzel said nervously. The winds appeared on the stage as the pixies flew onto the stage. They all gathered together discussing. Finally they separated and the winds went to the four corners of the stage while the pixies flew into the air and used their powers too make plants grow.

(Play HUMAN by Christina perri)

The two sang a duet together as small breezes blew through the air and a small forest grew on the stage. The two with the pixies and the wind danced like leaves in a breeze. Jack and his friends watched for a moment before Talia tugged jack backstage. The guardians didn't notice too absorbed in the song.

Back stage:

"Here...put this on." Talia said picking a red hoodie and throwing it to jack. Jack caught it and slipped out of his blue hoodie to change into the red one. On the front it said "sing to me your worries" bête pulled his staff out of his hands and handed him a different staff similar to his preferred one except without the crook. Flora and fauna used their powers to create a mask that they handed to him. Jack put it on. "Okay everyone remember their cues?" Everyone nodded. They gathered in a circle and put their hands in the center. "What are we going to Do?" Jack asked bouncing his hand up and down. "Show them what fun really is." The other four yelled back to him.


	13. Chapter 12

With the guardians:

"Hey Mates Where's jack?" Aster asked looking around. The other guardians looked around. "Where did he go?" "His friends must have stolen him away their gone to." North said. The two on the stage finished their song and left the stage. A man appeared on the stage out of nowhere's grinning broadly. "Hello all...it's that time again...you know what that means." He said and a cry rose from the audience. "Show them what fun really is!" "Looks like the creator and his friends are almost ready...you want a sneak peak?" Another cry came from the crowd. "Okay I think that says it all...sorry I can't I'm under strict orders I can't give you a sneak peek tonight...psych!" He said laughing. A chorus of boos rose from the crowd. The man laughed and mic in his hand formed a breaking heart on his chest a pouting look on his face. Everyone laughed. "Okay let me go see if their almo- nope I totally did not want to see that! Someone's stripping backstage." He said pointing with his thumb. Another laugh.

Backstage:

"It would seem that Eugene is keeping them entertained... Talia you ready?" Flora asked looking behind the changing screen. She came back with flushed cheeks. Everyone laughed at her. A second later Talia came back dressed in a light purple mini dress with a ripped leather jacket over it. Jack nodded to a stage hand and walked to a staircase before looking back at his friends. "Remember your cues. I'll be waiting I don't want to mess this performance up. Got it?" They nodded glad to have their bossy, fun loving ring leader back. They all got into their positions excited for the performance.

On stage:

Fog started rolling onto the stage. The man looked around him looking shocked before turning to the audience glee clear on his face. "It's time folk...enjoy." He said bowing and walking back stage. A second later he reappeared at bunny's side. "Where did you come from?" "Up there." The man said matter of factly pointing at the stage. "I i know that I just mean how did you get here so fast." "Teleportation. You're the Easter bunny. Names Eugene." "Yea-." He got shushed by someone behind him. "Wha- (shhh)I was- (shhh)bu-(ssshhhhhhhh)." Bunny gave up and returned his attention to the stage. Two figures where visible through the fog. Unable to tell anything about them other than they where female, bunny settled for watching.


	14. Chapter 13

The music started faint at first before picking up volume.

"I will stand by you

Even when we fall

I will be the rock, that holds you up

and lifts you high so you stand tall

I won't let you go"

The figures stepped forward their voices clear and smooth. Bunny narrowed his eyes when he realized it was Talia and flora. Flora wore a dress made of vines her long red hair tumbling down her shoulders a rose behind her ear. Talia was wearing a green blazer with a blue under shirt. Her hair was in braids colorful ribbons woven through her hair.

"No one can take your place

a couple fights lonely nights

Don't make it right to let it go to waste

I won't let you fall

I won't let you go"

"This one goes out to you and yours worldwide

I say

Hey I be gone today

But I be back around the way

Seems like everywhere I go"

Another voice rang out as another figure appeared. This one was male and standing behind Talia on the west side of the stage.

"No matter where you are

No matter where you are, I'll be there

I will hold on to

Everything we've got

A quitter, a regretter, and forgetter is

Everything I'm not

I'll take care of you"

"The more I see

The less I know

But I know one thing,

That I love you

I love you

I love you

I love you"

Bête stepped forward. He wore a jesters outfit. He had colorful face paint that clashed with his outfit.

"You can be amazing

You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug

You can be the outcast

Or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love

Or you can start speaking up"

once more another voice joined in this one feline and similar to flora. A figure appeared behind flora her figure identical to floras. When she stepped forward fauna appeared wearing a dress of leaves that looked to have been touched by autumn. Her red hair was piled up into a bun

"and love you just because

You and I are better than forever

Nothing can stop us

I won't let you fall

I won't let you go

No matter where you are

No matter where you are, I'll be there"

"I've been a lot of places all around the way

I've seen a lot joy and I've seen a lot of pain

But I don't want to write a love song for the world,

I just want to write a song about a boy and a girl

Junkies on the corner always calling my name

All the kids on the corner playing ghetto games

When I saw you getting down well I hoped it was you"

"Nothing's gonna hurt you the way that words do

And they settle 'neath your skin

Kept on the inside and no sunlight

Sometimes a shadow wins

But I wonder what would happen if you"

"We can be the generation

Who learns how to love

Mistakes empty promises

Will never be enough

To tear apart the giant hearts

that beat inside us now

Let's conquer the percentages

and rise above the crowd"

"And when I looked into your eyes I knew it was true

Now I'm not a highly metaphysical man

But I know when the stars are aligned

You can bump into person in the middle of the road

Look into their eyes and you suddenly know

Rocking in the dance hall moving with you

Dancing in the night in the middle of June"

"Say what you wanna say

And let the words fall out

Honestly I wanna see you be brave

With what you want to say

And let the words fall out"

"I won't let you fall

I won't let you go

No matter where you are

No matter where you are, I'll be there

No matter where you are

No matter where you are I'll be [x2]

I'll be there I'll be there"

Talia and flora finished their songs and sung along with the people behind them. Flora and fauna sung together while bête and Talia sang together. They all gathered into a small circle putting their hands together before walking to the four different corners of the stage. They turned to face the center of the stage before they shot colorful beams of energy. The energy merged creating a blinding light the four friends still singing. When the light disappeared everyone looked back at the stage to see a small cocoon made of vines, leaves, furs, a pink goo and blue jewels. The singers though ignored the cocoon instead turning back to the audience. Bunny looked closer at the cocoon and noticed what looked like a small figure inside. It was still and unmoving.

"My momma told me don't lose you

'Cause the best luck I had was you

And I said rocking in the dance hall moving with you

I said Hey momma hey momma close to you

Rocking in the dance hall moving with you

I said hey trippa trippa close to you

Rocking in the dance hall moving with you"

"Honestly I wanna see you be brave

I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

I wanna see you be brave"

"I said Hey Momma close to you

Rocking in the dance hall I said

Hey momma hey momma hey momma hey momma

My momma told me don't lose you

'Cause the best luck I had was you

And I know one thing that I love you"

"I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

I wanna see you be brave

Everybody's been there, everybody's been stared down

By the enemy"

Everyone was now singing fauna's song. As they sang the air seemed to crackle and a cold wind rushed over the stage. The four singers all seemed to skip over to the cocoon and put their ears to it. Talia and flora stopped singing and walked closer to the stage. "Hello everyone...don't worry the creator shall be here soon. He's almost ready. But he's a little shy tonight, we need your help to crack his shell." Talia said before looking back to the cocoon. Flora picked up where Talia had left off. "We need your help. We need you to sing along with us. You know the words." She said the audience did as she said and started singing.

"Fallen for the fear and done some disappearing

Bow down to the mighty

Don't run, stop holding your tongue

Maybe there's a way out of the cage where you live

Maybe one of these days you can let the light in

Show me how big your brave is"

"Find table spaces, say your social graces

Bow your head, they're pious here

But you and I, we're pioneers, we make our own rules

Our own room, no bias here"

A voice sounded from deep within the cocoon. It was soft and deep. The figure in the cocoon started moving around and gasps where heard from the audience.

"Say what you wanna say

And let the words fall out

Honestly I wanna see you be brave

With what you want to say

And let the words fall out

Honestly I wanna see you be brave"

"Let 'em sell what they are sellin', there are no buyers here

So gather all the rebels now, we'll rebel-rouse and sing aloud

We don't care what they say no way, no way

And we will leave the empty chairs to those who say we can't sit there

We're fine all by ourselves"

"Innocence, your history of silence

Won't do you any good

Did you think it would?

Let your words be anything but empty

Why don't you tell them the truth?"

"So hey, we brought our drum and this is how we dance

No mistakin', we make our breaks, if you don't like our 808s

Then leave us alone, 'cause we don't need your policies

We have no apologies for being"

The voices of all the singers on stage mixed together.

"Say what you wanna say

And let the words fall out

Honestly I wanna see you be brave

With what you want to say

And let the words fall out

Honestly I wanna see you be brave"

"Find me where the wild things are (oh my, we'll be alright, don't mind us)

Find me where the wild things are (oh my, we'll be just fine, don't mind us, yeah)

Find me where the wild things are"

"I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

I wanna see you be brave"

"I lose my balance on these eggshells

You tell me to tread, I'd rather be a wild one instead

Don't wanna hang around the in-crowd

The cool kids aren't cool to me

They're not cooler than we are"

"I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

See you be brave"

"So hey, we brought our drum and this is how we dance

No mistakin', we make our breaks, if you don't like our 808s

Then leave us alone, cause we don't need your policies

We have no apologies for being"

As they watched the cocoon frosted over before cracking open revealing a figure in a red hoodie emerged. The hood was up concealing his face and hair. In his hand was an orange steel staff. The figure looked around the audience showing them his mask of vines.

"I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you"

The four original singers stepped forward and helped him out of the remains of the cocoon, finishing their song. Once he was free of his cocoon the last singer stepped forward singing his song alone.

"Find me where the wild things are (oh my, we'll be alright, don't mind us)

Find me where the wild things are (oh my, we'll be just fine, don't mind us, yeah)

We will carve our place into time and space

We will find our way, or we'll make a way (say hey, hey, hey)"

The figure started twirling rising in the air before stopping and dancing above the audience. Every other and awed at his grace and flexibility.

"Find you're great, don't you hide your face

Let it shine, shine, shine, shine, shine, shine

So hey, we brought our drum and this is how we dance

No mistakin', we make our breaks, if you don't like our 808s

Then leave us alone, 'cause we don't need your policies

We have no apologies for being"

The figure returned to the stage before turning around walking to Talia,flora,fauna,and bête and pulling them forward

"Find me where the wild things are (oh my, we'll be alright, don't mind us)

Find me where the wild things are (oh my, we'll be just fine, don't mind us, yeah)

Find me where the wild things are"

The five of them sang the last verse together. They took a bow together. Before the fog reappeared and swallowed the five of them up. Just as quickly as it appeared the fog disappeared taking the singers with it.

 _Hey guys what you think? So i really need your help like really need your help. Do you my readers want me to continue this with one shots or end this after the next chapter? So i should probably mention i made up jacks song he sung after his confrontation with marvin. How did i do? Also if any of you like mortal instruments or tmi (i love the abbreviation for the mortal instruments.) there is a story being written under the mortal instruments in the book section called count the day, i encourage all you tmi fans to check it out. Thanks._

 _-Yellowmiki out_


	15. AUTHORS NOTE

Dear readers,

It saddens me too say this but i will be taking an extended break from updating my stories. I'm sorry...dont panic I'm going to be back, i just need some time to get rid of this writers block. I have also started so many stories but have gotten bored of them so quickly that it worries me. I need to regroup my thoughts. I have also a boat load of schoolwork to take care of. My teachers have decided to assign four different projects in four different classes while teaching us completely different things. I'm getting stressed over this and trying to catch up but its not helping that I'm also worried about keeping you guys waiting. I know i said i would take a break due to the New England drama festival or one acts but i will probably not update until after at least maybe may. I dont know. I just have to take a break and get my thoughts together. Maybe ill have finished some stories by then and be able to share them with you guys. I hope you guys understand,

Sincerely

Yellowmiki98

I dont care if the whole world is against you or teasing you or saying your not gonna make it. Believe in yourself, no matter what

-Michael Jackson


End file.
